Castle Crashers Knights
These knights lived peacefully in their Home Castle, only for that peace to be shattered when the Evil Wizard led an army of barbarians in to lay siege. Although the knights repulsed the barbarians, the Evil Wizard managed to capture the four princesses from the Castle, along with an immensely powerful magic crystal. Setting off in pursuit, the knights journeyed throughout the land, fighting many dangerous foes. Eventually, the knights led an assault on the Evil Wizard's castle, and after a long battle, defeated him and his minions. All four princesses and the crystal were recovered, and the knights returned home. Battle vs. Light Warriors (by BeastMan14) Castle Crashers file:Green.pngfile:Red.png Light Warriors The Castle Crashers, exhausted from their quest, have chosen to rest for a while. As they doze off, a group of warriors appears over the horizon and comes near the camp. "I'm just saying, that whole village thing would have gone better if we had burnt it to the ground." says Black Mage. "That's a terrible idea, how would I have stolen anything?" Thief says, while Fighter shouts,"They had nice swords!" Suddenly, Thief stops and points at the sleeping knights. "Look, free loot!" he shouts. "We're not gonna stop for a few lousy pieces of gold." Black Mage says. "But what if we need to level-grind? These could be high experience!" Red Mage pitches into the conversation. "What?" Black Mage angrily asks. "And they have swords!" Fighter cries as he, Red Mage, and Thief take off down the hill. "Dear god, let them die doing this." Black Mage grumbles under his breath as he follows them down the hill. Thief slowly sneaks up on Red Knight, knife drawn, when Fighter trips and causes a loud clang of armor. "Goddamnit." Thief says as Red Knight wakes up and blasts him with lightning. Thief goes flying as the other knights wake up and prepare for battle. "Ahhhhhhh!" Thief cries as he hits the ground. Suddenly, he looks up to see Orange Knight standing over him. He reaches for his axe, only to see it gone. "Look what I...uh...found." Thief says as he decapitates Orange Knight. Castle Crashers file:Green.pngfile:Red.png Light Warriors Meanwhile, the other three light warriors find themselves in a chaotic battle with the knights. Fighter clashes swords with Red Knight, and says,"Hey! I have that kind of sword. Maybe we can be friends!" Red Knight fires lightning at Fighter, electrocuting him. Fighter stands there for a second, then says,"So...no?" and falls over, dead. Castle Crashers file:Green.pngfile:Red.png Light Warriors "Fighter! No!!! Now who will I hate?" Black Mage cries, then looks over to see Red Mage and Thief. "Never mind." he says as he readies his lightning attack. Red Knight charges at the group when Black Mage deep fries him with an uber-lightning attack. "Ha. Evil...evil...irony." Black Mage laughs as he draws his knife. Castle Crashers file:Green.png Light Warriors Red Mage and Blue Knight charge at each other, when Blue Knight freezes him and prepares to smash him with a mace, only to find it gone. "Hey, you totally dropped this. Yeah, let's go with that." Thief says as he holds Blue Knights stolen mace. While Blue Knights back is turned, Red Mage breaks out of the and fires a fireball at Blue Knight, incerating him. "I knew this wouldn't be tough. I alone could have done this!" Red Mage arrogantly shouted, when Black Mage asked,"You were frozen solid! How did you break out?" "Simple. A saving roll." Red Mage answered. "I don't even...what?" Black Mage shakes his head and fails to notice Green Knight, who blasts Thief with poison and stabs Red Mage with his katana. "Rolled...a...2. Failed dodge." Red Mage says and then dies. Castle Crashers file:Green.png Light Warriors Black Mage dodges Green Knights attack and runs, while Thief shouts,"Ah! It's in my eyes! I wish I had stolen an antidote!". Unable to defend himself, he wildly stabs and staggers around, only to walk backwards into Green Knight katana. Suddenly, Black Mage pokes his head from behind a rock. "Is everyone dead?" He surveys the carnage and says,"Cool. I'll let everyone think I killed them." Suddnely, he turns around to see Green Knight standing there. Out of options, Black Mage yells,"Hadoken!" and lets loose a huge energy blast that destroys everything in a three mile radius....except Green Knight, who gets up relatively unhurt. "That doesn't even make se..." Black Mage says before Green Knight decapitates him. He raises his sword in victory, then takes off to continue his quest. Castle Crashers file:Green.png Light Warriors Winner: The Castle Crashers Experts Opinion It was believed that the Crashers won due to their better teamwork and ability to dual wield weapons and powers. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Heroes of Gauntlet (by CuchulainSetanta) No Battle Written 'Winner: Heroes of Gauntlet ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors